1938-39 OHA Senior A Season
=OHA Senior 1938-39= History The OHA tried something different this year in the Senior A, Senior B, and Intermediate A levels. The bottom teams in Senior A moved down to the Senior B playoffs. The bottom teams in the Senior B moved down to the Intermediate A playoffs. The top teams in Intermediate A moved to the Senior B playoffs. Only the Senior A teams were eligible for the Allan Cup playoffs. Senior A Regular Season Toronto Goodyears 15-0-5-35 104-33 Oshawa G-Men 11-5-3-25 81-51 Port Colborne Sailors 8-9-3-19 75-75 St Catharines Chiefs 9-11-0-18 69-85 Niagara Falls Brights 6-9-5-17 55-63 Brantford Chiefs 2-17-0-4 61-138 Niagara Falls & Brantford joined the Senior B playoffs. Playoffs SEMI FINALS Best of 3 *'Toronto' 7 Port Colborne 1 *'Toronto' 5 Port Colborne 3 Toronto Goodyears beat Port Colborne Sailors 2 games to none *Oshawa 3 St Catharines 3 *'Oshawa' 5 St Catharines 3 *Oshawa 2 St Catharines 2 Ties did not count. Series changed to sudden death. Oshawa 7 St Catharines 2 FINAL ' ''Best of 5 *'''Toronto 3 Oshawa 1 *'Toronto' 2 Oshawa 1 *'Toronto' 3 Oshawa 0 Toronto Goodyears beat Oshawa G Men 3 games to none. Senior B Group 1 Kingston 5-1-0-10 37-19 Royal Military College 2-2-0-8 14-23 Queens University 2-3-0-4 20-21 Kingston Garrison 1-4-0-2 16-24 FINAL 2 games total goals Kingston 2 Royal Military College 2 Kingston 4 Royal Military College 2 Kingston won 6-4 Group 2 Peterbrough statistics Trenton RCAF unavailable Belleville FINAL Best of 5 Peterborough 6 Trenton RCAF 5 Peterborough 3 Trenton RCAF 1 Peterborough 9 Trenton RCAF 4 Peterborough won 3-0 Other Teams Niagara Falls Brights (from Senior A) Brantford Indians (from Senior A) Waterloo Tigers (from Intermediate A Group 3) Kitchener Greenshirts (from Intermediate Group 3) Chatham Maroons (from Michigan-Ontario League) Provincial Playoffs QUARTER FINALS 2 games total goals Peterborough 6 Kingston 1 Peterborough 12 Kingston3 Peterborough won 18-3 Best of 5 Niagara Falls 5 Brantford 1 Brantford 8 Niagara Falls 7 Niagara Falls 2 Brantford 1 Niagara Falls 6 Brantford 3 Niagara Falls won 3-1 Best of 3 Waterloo 4 Kitchener 1 Waterloo 5 Kitchener 4 Waterloo won 2-0 Chatham,bye SEMI FINAL round robin Niagara Falls Brights 6-0-0-12 32-12 Waterloo Tigers 3-3-0-6 27-32 Peterborough 2-3-1-5 32-28 Chatham Maroons 0-5-1-1 22-41 Top 2 teams qualified for the final. FINAL Best of 3 Niagara Falls 6 Waterloo 3 Niagara Falls 7 Waterloo 3 Niagara Falls won 2-0 Intermediate A Group 3 Waterloo Tigers 8-0-0-16 Kitchner Greenshirts 6-2-0-12 Galt Terriers 2-5-0-4 London Jumbos 1-5-1-3 Woodstock Red Devils 0-6-1-1 Waterloo & Kitchener joined the Senior B playoffs. Woodstock joined the Intermediate B playoffs. FINAL Best of 5 Galt 4 London 2 London 6 Galt 2 Galt 3 London 2 London 3 Galt 2 London 3 Galt 1 London won 3-2 Group 4 Owen Sound 8-3-1-17 Collingwood Shipbuilders 5-5-0-10 Midland 4-5-1-9 Camp Borden 2-6-2-6 SEMI FINAL 2 games total goals Collingwood 3 Midland 3 Collingwood 5 Midland 1 Collingwood won 8-4 FINAL Best of 3 Collingwood 3 Owen Sound 2 Collingwood 3 Owen Sound 1 Collingwood won 2-0 Other team Port Colborne (from Intermediate B Group 4) Provincial Playoffs SEMI FINAL 2 games total goals Collingwood 5 London 1 London 4 Collingwood 3 FINAL Best of 5 Port Colborne 6 Collingwood 0 Collingwood 5 Port Colborne 4 Collingwood 8 Port Colborne 6 Port Colborne 4 Collingwood 1 Collingwood 6 Port Colborne 3 Collingwood won 3-2 Category:Ontario Hockey Association